Quarantine
by HostileWinter
Summary: When a deadly virus invades a high school, the kids inside are forced into a military quarantine. A year after the quarantine had begun, the school has been descended into chaos. Violent gangs have erupted due to social cliques; Varsity, Pretty Ones, Sluts, Geeks, Skaters, Loners, and Freaks. Please Review! RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Summary

Virus description: The virus was man-made illegally in a military facility not far from the school. The virus only thrives and lives in the bodies of pre-pubescent teenagers, making them fatally poisonous to everyone else. Every adult or young child that comes within a few feet of an infected will die almost instantly. The virus attacks the lungs and is the equivalent of inhaling a highly potent acid. An infected teen's hair will fall out and grow back white, until they transition out of the virus once the finish puberty, then it will grow back into its natural color.

Group descriptions:  
Varsity: Varsity is the strongest gang in the school, made up of most of the athletic male population of the school. They run the school with fear and intimidation to keep every other gang under control. Varsity dyes their hair yellow to distinguish themselves from the other gangs.  
Their leader is Ivan Braginski.  
Pretty Ones: The Pretty Ones are comprised of the most popular and good-looking boys and girls. They are protected by Varsity, in exchange for that protection, the Pretty Ones date only Varsity. They will also dye their hair yellow and will only wear white.  
Their leader is Yao Wang.  
Sluts: The Sluts are a girl-only gang, they will accept anyone as long as they are willing to fight tooth-and-nail at the food drops and for their gang. They will dye their hair red and wear black.  
Geeks: The geeks have artistic and/or musical talents. They can be flamboyant in nature. They will host amazing shows, dubbed 'Geek shows'. Their hair is black with bright colors. Their leader is Roderich Edelstein.  
Nerds: The Nerds are a relatively peaceful gang, they reside in the library and enjoy reading books and playing role-playing games. They have black hair. Their leader is Eduard von Bock.  
Skaters: The Skaters live in a hand-made skate park that used to be the technical library. They have their hair also dyed black, but have different hairstyles. (Mohawks, half-shaved heads… etc.) Their leader is Mikado Honda (2p! Japan).  
Freaks: The Freaks have bright blue hair and are interested in black magic, they are an exclusive group. Their leader is Lukas Bondevik.  
Loners: The Loners were formed from those who did not have a gang (Scraps), they are one of the largest gangs in the school, they will accept almost anyone. The Loners will keep their white hair. Their leader is Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
Scraps: The Scraps are those that are not in a gang, and can be those who don't want to be in a gang, they also keep their hair white. Since there is no gang, there is no leader.  
Burnouts: The Burnouts are Scraps/other gangs' members who went crazy and go to the East wing, where the science labs are. They also have white hair but also are very unkempt. The Burnouts hand-make drugs and use them or sell them to members of the other gangs.


	2. Feliciano Vargas Pretty Ones

He looked on sadly as his brother was being scolded, again. He widened his eyes as he saw Yao, the leader of the Pretty Ones, call over his boyfriend; Ivan Braginski, the leader of Varsity. Ivan was tall, strong, and he terrified Feliciano, his weapon of choice was a metal faucet pipe he took out of the wall.  
The yelling started when Ivan motioned to Matthias to hold Lovino still, Ivan raised a heavy hand and slapped the restrained teen hard across the face.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" It was Antonio, Lovino's boyfriend. The Spaniard strode across the gym, the place where Varsity made their home. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lovino being restrained with an ugly bruise forming on his face.  
"You really need to keep this one under control, Antonio." Feliciano shifted his attention to Yao as the other spoke. His yellow-dyed hair was tied back in a ponytail and his white robe was flawless. "His defiance is getting worse, aru."  
Antonio cast a soft glare at Lovino, then looked at Yao. "I'm very sorry." He spoke softly and slowly, "I'll take him, 'kay? And I'll make sure he doesn't get out of line again." He approached Lovino, going to grab him. He looked at Yao for permission, who nodded, his eyes cold. Antonio smiled a bit, taking Lovino by the arm, leading him off the gym floor. Feliciano followed them, hearing them arguing.  
"Why did you do that, you bastard! I could've handled everything myself!"  
"Lovi, if you hadn't agreed to submit to Yao's commands, Ivan would have beaten you into submission! I couldn't have let that happen."  
"And why not? May he would've killed me, which would be better than staying in this shithole of a gang!" Feliciano winced at the venom in his brother's voice, and at the pain in Antonio's face.  
"If you never wanted to be in this gang, then why did you join?"  
"My idiot brother wanted me to join! If I had _my _way, I wouldn't be a slut in this gang. But _no_, Feliciano had to stay with the bastard, Ludwig."  
Feliciano's tawny eyes widened then filled with tears as the conversation continued.  
"I'm sorry Antonio, but I'm leaving. I hate this gang, I hate Yao, I hate Ivan, and I hate Ludwig!"  
"But what about Feli? What about your brother?" Antonio's voice was soft and choked with emotion, "what about _me_?"  
"Feliciano can do whatever the fuck he wants, and you… you…" His voice started to crack as he hugged Antonio, burying his face in the others chest. "You can just go to hell…"  
"Lovi… We're already in hell." The Spaniard rubbed gentle circles on the others back, kissing the top of his head. "I really love you, Lovino… That's why I do the things that I do… To protect you."  
Lovino shook his head and pushed him away, "Well you can't! I'm going to leave this gang and you're going to have to forget about me… Tell Feliciano that I love him, and that I wish it didn't have to be this way, and tell Ludwig that if he doesn't take care of my little brother, I'll come back and fuck him up." The last comment made Lovino chuckle, "that's so like you-"He was cut off by Lovino kissing him.  
"Ti amo." He said, a tear threatening to spill over. "I'll miss you." His voice was barely a choked whisper as he turned and ran off.  
"Toni?" Feliciano finally made himself known, "are you okay?"  
Antonio just shook his head, and the Italian saw tears forming in his emerald eyes. The sight of a Varsity close to crying had driven him over the edge, he ran back to the gym, tears streaming down his face. "L-Ludwig!" He whimpered, looking for the German.  
"Feliciano?" The Varsity member stepped out of the exercise room, his yellow hair sticking to his brow with sweat, "what's wrong?" Feliciano ran into his arms, sobbing.  
"L-Lovi…!" He choked out, "he's gone!"  
"Gone?! What do you mean, gone?!"  
"He hated it here… So he left… I'll never see him again."  
Ludwig's blood ran cold, remembering his own brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The albino wasn't in Varsity, in fact, he wasn't sure what gang the other was in, or if he was in a gang at all. He remembered at the beginning of the Quarantine, when Ivan had offered him a position in the gang when it was new. He had asked Ludwig if he was interested in joining.  
"Joining of gang," Ivan had said, "means protection and more food, da?" Of course, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, but he didn't want to leave his brother or Feliciano. Ivan told Ludwig that Feliciano could stay in the Pretty Ones. Gilbert was a different story, Ivan hated Gilbert and Gilbert hated Ivan. The German remembered that the albino had told him to go, and that he could take care of himself. Ludwig hoped it was true, because he hadn't seen him since the first drop.  
He snapped out of his thoughts and hugged Feliciano tightly, "It's okay." He murmured, holding him close. "Does Antonio know?" Ludwig asked as he saw him walk stiffly into the room, tears staining his face. "I guess he does…"  
A man with medium length yellow hair rushed over to Antonio, asking frantic questions and leading him over to the bleachers to sit down, sitting close to him and comforting the other. Just by looking at the way the other man acted and dressed was enough to tell that he was not a member of Varsity, he was a Pretty One. Then Feliciano remembered that whenever he was over at Ludwig's house the man and Antonio were always visiting Ludwig.  
"Who is that with Antonio?" Feliciano inquired, looking at Ludwig.  
"Francis Bonnefoy, he's one of Gilbert's friends." Ludwig looked at Feliciano and then at Antonio. "Why don't you go and get them some food, then get something for yourself." Feliciano nodded going over to the huge pile of surplus food that covered some of the bleachers, grabbing some canned tomatoes and bread for Antonio, peanut butter and some apples for Francis, and a MRE with a couple of water bottles for him and Ludwig to share.

Once he delivered the food, he went and shared his meal with Ludwig.  
"Okay everyone! Lights out in an hour!" It was Alistair that made this announcement.  
"We should get ready for sleep, okay?" Ludwig got up and threw the food containers away and put the trash bags out in the hallway for the Skaters to pick up in the morning. Feliciano waited inside the sheeted-off room that he and Ludwig got to share. He slipped into the two zipped together sleeping bags and waited for Ludwig to come in. Once the German did, he snuggled close and fell asleep.

"Yeah, take what you need for the next week, no-one will notice, amigo." Feliciano woke at the sound of Antonio's friendly whispering out in the gym. He sat up, slipping out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake Ludwig. He shivered as he walked out, the buffed wood floor cold against his feet. He gasped as he saw Antonio by the food pile, talking to someone who was filling a trash bag with food from the surplus. The moonlight shone through the window, revealing the hair color of the stranger. It was white, he knew that the stranger wasn't a Saint; the Saints had a gang, and food.  
"Why is he feeding a scrap?" He thought out loud, clamping his hand over his mouth as Antonio and the stranger looked his direction.  
"Go on, okay? I'll see you later. Adios!" Antonio waved as the stranger lugged his bag of food and supplies out. Antonio then looked Feliciano's way, "who is that?" He demanded, walking over. "Oh, it's you."  
"Why were you feeding a scrap?" The Italian asked, "Ivan will kill you if he finds out! Who was that anyways?"  
Antonio just shook his head, "it was Gil, he's my friend and I want to help him."  
"Lud thinks his brother may be _dead_, have you told him?"  
"No, and he doesn't need to, he doesn't want Ludwig to know."  
"Don't what me to know what?" Both Feliciano and Antonio jumped at the sound of Ludwig's voice.  
"Gilbert's alive and he's okay!" The Italian said happily, "He's been getting food and supplies from here, so that's why you haven't seen him at any of the drops!"

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, school just started for me and I've been a bit busy. I really hope anyone that reads this will enjoy it! Please review to give your input on how I could make this story better.**


End file.
